


Sleep pattern

by Myloversgone



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myloversgone/pseuds/Myloversgone
Summary: Logan and Rogue are in a established relationship. After a night of love, he watches her sleep and she thinks about their relationship. One-shot.





	Sleep pattern

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! So, this idea crossed my mind and I just had to write a fic. Maybe you'll think this Logan is a bit OOC, but that's how I imagine him in a relationship. Let me know if you guys think the timeline is a bit messed up, because I only had Logan's part in my mind and I felt like I should write Marie's point of view so it all made more sense. I wrote the time when each point of view "happens" so it's easier to identify. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing. Have fun! Feedback is always appreciated!  
> P.S.: English is not my first language. Sorry for any possible mistake!

She was exhausted, but he was ready for more.

“Jeez, Logan, that was amazing, and I love that your healing factor makes you recover so fast, but I’m tired already”, she said between breaths, getting out of his lap and laying back on the bed, her body covered in sweat.

Marie and Logan spent the last few hours having sex. She was young, full of energy to spend, and he has his healing factor, which makes him ready seconds after just having finished. But she was tired and intensely satisfied, after he made her come in every possible way. On the other hand, Logan was hard again.

“I’m always ready for ya, honey, just say the word”, he joked, kissing her quickly when she left to the bathroom for a shower.

 

* * *

 

**LOGAN’S POV  - IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT**

 

He loved to wake up and see her in his bed.

The night before, they had lots of sex. After she got tired, she took a shower, washed her hair and went to sleep.

She went to bed with her hair still wet, and he loved that too, because his sheets would smell like her shampoo for days. So, in the rare days when they didn’t sleep together, he would at least have her scent to rely on. For him, it was the most soothing smell in the world.

The moon light was entering the room through the window curtains, casting a light on his bed, and he could watch her sleep, observing her calm breath, her milky white skin poorly covered by pink panties and a matching tank top, the fabric so thin he could see the shape of her breasts through it.

Her full lips were slightly opened, her face completely relaxed. She looked so peaceful, like there weren’t any problems in the world. While watching her sleep, Logan couldn’t help to think she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and he couldn’t believe how long it took him to realize they we’re perfect for each other.

She was laying on her back, the right arm stretched above her head while the left was resting in her stomach, moving up and down along with her breathing.

He could see the shape of her hip bones through her skin, prominent on the sides of her lower stomach.

Her long hair was spread in the pillow, a little tangled, a little curly from not drying properly.

She was a goddess. He worshipped her. He couldn’t watch her sleep without snuggling into her side, resting his arm in her stomach, along with her own, squeezing her hips gently and lacing his fingers into hers. He buried his nose in the space between her shoulder and her jaw, deeply inhaling her scent of vanilla and roses.

Feeling his warmth against her skin, Marie woke up. Opening her eyes just a bit, she looked at the window and saw it was still dark.

“Sugar, what time is it?”, she asked, her voice thick with sleep.

“It’s early. Sorry, didn’t wanna wake ya. Go back to sleep”, Logan answered, caressing her hair and placing a light kiss on her lips.

“S’alright”, she told him, shifting to her side, turning her back to him.

Spooning, one arm resting just below her breasts, he hugged her from behind tightly, his nose on her neck again.

“God, darlin’, you smell so good. You’re perfect, ya know that?”, he whispered in her ear, his hot breath making the fine hairs in her neck bristle.

“Don’t be silly. I’m far from perfect”, she answered, with her eyes already closed and a smile on her lips.

“To me you are, princess. I love ya”, he said, leaning to kiss her again, her taste spreading into his mouth, making him feel dizzy.

“Love ya too, my man”, she said back, coming closer to him, completely happy in his arms, her weariness taking over again, making her fall asleep almost immediately.

 

* * *

 

**MARIE'S POV - EARLIER IN THE NIGHT**

 

Marie entered the bathroom with a smile on her face. A few years ago, she would never imagine being this happy. Having learned to control her mutation and gathering the courage to tell Logan about her feelings for him, and being reciprocated **,** much for her surprise, was the best that could've ever happened to her.

Turning the shower on, she went beneath it, closing her eyes when the hot water hit her face, wetting her hair.

After washing her hair, using her favorite shampoo, she grabbed the soap and runned it through her body, rubbing it in the marks of Logan's love in her waist and thighs. She runned a finger through the prints of his hands and his mouth in the places where he had squeezed or bitten a little harder, mostly when she was almost reaching her climax and tells him to go deep inside her.

In nights like that, when they made love for so long she had lost count of how many times he made her come, she would feel sore between her legs, and she would have his marks in her body. Marie loved that. She loved how he responded to every one of her fantasies. If she wanted it rough, Wolverine would give it to her. If she wanted slow, Logan would take charge and she would feel worshipped and loved like never before. Either way, he would always satisfy her.

She knew that tomorrow the marks would be gone, and she didn't really care, because they would appear again, as soon as she went to bed with him once more. That’s the way it was between them. They couldn’t be away from each other for too long. Sometimes, she would wonder if she would manage to keep control when she saw Logan shirtless, exercising or training the students in the danger room. She could only keep her hands to herself because she knew later he would be all hers.

The smile never left her face during the time she spent showering. She was remembering every moment of that night, her insides jumping when she remembered the waves of pleasure she felt. Marie loved Logan, she loved the way he loved her.

Later, she went to bed, where he was waiting for her.

“What are you smiling for?”, he asked, the corners of his own lips curving up. His back were rested against the bed's headboard, an arm up, his hand on the back of his neck, while the other was holding a book. Marie couldn’t avoid roaming a look through his entire body, a sheet covering between his strong legs, which were crossed at the ankles. He was naked from the waist up, and her eyes followed the line of hairs from his groin to his chest, passing through the perfectly carved abdomen. He looked like a greek god, she thought.

“You're the reason I'm smiling. You make me feel so tired I wanna kill ya, but if you die I wouldn’t have the amazing sex. So I’m gonna go to sleep and let you live so tomorrow we can return to what we were doing”, she answered while putting her pink panties and tank top on.

Chuckling at her joke, Logan got up and let the sheets slip, approaching the edge of the bed, holding Marie by the waist, her breasts squeezed into his chest. “Very funny”, he said, his hands running from her back to her butt cheeks, squeezing lightly.

Placing her arms around his neck, she kissed him fiercely, her tongue entering his mouth, her teeth nibbling his lower lip. He tasted like cigars and mint, and smelled like freshly cutted wood and something spicy, like cinnamon.

Logan held her even closer to his own body, and she could feel his erection rubbing her belly. This man was impossible.

“Sugar, I’m sorry, but we’re gonna have to take care of that tomorrow, cause I really need some sleep”, she said, breaking the kiss, resting her forehead against his.

“Alright, babe. Let’s go to sleep. But you owe me one”, he said, blinking at her. 

“I promise you’ll be very pleased in the morning”, she answered, a naughty smile on her face. She turned the lights off, lifted the bed sheets and blankets, and went underneath them, sleeping almost immediately.

 

* * *

 

In the morning, Marie woke up by the feel of Logan’s warm body against her back and his hand in her waist.

She saw the sunlight through the window and turned her head back to look at him. His eyes were open, like she thought. He wasn’t the kind of guy who stays in bed until late in the morning. In fact, he didn’t need much sleep, because of his mutation.

“Good morning, handsome. Ready for your reward?”, she asked, straddling his lap, one leg at each side of waist, placing her covered pussy against his already hard cock.

“Like I said, beautiful, I’m always ready for ya”, he answered, pulling her down for a kiss.


End file.
